


Everybody Cares

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Denmark always thought that his family hates him, though it's never been true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Everybody Cares

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Denmark's birthday. Happy birthday my precious lil golden retriever puppy!

**Everybody Cares**

_1944_

A sound of footsteps of a little girl running in a hall can be heard by the people around the girl. She is in a hurry of doing something, meeting someone to be exact. She holds a letter in her hand and once she finds the room she is running to, she opens the door. She takes a deep breath for a while to calm herself down. The man who had been inside of the room seems to be quite annoyed by how the girl making so much noise, but he doesn’t show her.

“Faroe, can you please calm down?” The man, Denmark asks the other girl, the personification of one of his colony.

“Oh sorry. I am in a hurry and you have to hear this. Iceland… he is going to declares his independence.” Faroe says before she walks closer to give a letter the Icelander man had written himself.

“Oh God, he grows up.” The Dane says. He forgets for a moment that Iceland is in fact his colony.

“Daaann, he leaves you.” Faroe pouts. Denmark realizes that and laugh.

“Well, can’t help it. I don’t take care of him like how his brother do.” Denmark smiles bitterly. He thinks that Iceland might hates him now.

“I don’t think so… I mean, he takes care of you after brother left. He doesn’t hate you, he just needs his freedom. Beside we are cut away from him now.” Faroe looks at the Dane before she takes his hand and hold it gently.

“It’s okay… he deserves to get away from me anyway…” Denmark shrugs. Faroe shakes her head and looking at The Dane’s eyes.

“Not like that. We are still family, remember? We are still together no matter what the status we have.” Faroe smiles, she hugs Denmark after that.

“Oh my… Faroe, you can follow him after this.” Denmark is surprised when his little sister hugs him. He pats the Faroese girl head after that.

“No, I guess I’m staying. I mean, I’m not as powerful as him… I depend on you too much. I’m staying for a while,” Faroe grins at Denmark. “Also, I think for a while you need a company too… I don’t want to leave you until we can meet the others. I can’t leave just like that anyway, those Germans are annoying.” She giggles.

“God, Faroe… Thank you. Thank you so much… I thought people hates me…” Denmark mumbles. He cries for real but he ends up grin widely at her.

“No problem, really. I mean… I am the only brother you have, I mean sister, that can stay with you in a while…” She giggles softly before she breaks the hug. Denmark smiles at her.

“Anyway, we have to congratulate Iceland now… oh my brother had grown up.” Faroe says jokingly, she grabs a paper and a pen after that.

“You write the letter for him, Dan.” Faroe smiles and gives the paper to Denmark. Denmark takes it while he nods at her.

“Of course, I am happy for him.” He says and they write a letter for Iceland.

***

_1951_

The Nordic gathers in a room together. Denmark doesn’t really have any idea what happens, until Norway steps up and explains everything. Norway just think about forming a cooperation between them is a good idea, which the other Nordics agree with it. But Denmark is not sure about it.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, after what I’ve done…” Denmark says, he is sitting with all of his family in a room. He seems confuses but the other are pretty calm like they had discussed the matter without telling Denmark.

“Well, why not? I think it’s fine to start over, beside we don’t try to make one single state like we used to do.” Norway says calmly. He kind of initiates it after all.

“It won’t do any harm…” Sweden says, the other, Finland and Iceland are nodding their head.

“Why do you want to do this?” Denmark asks again.

“Because we’re family?” Iceland frowns.

“Well, we used to spend so much time together, spending more time with this family won’t hurt. Beside it’s not going to hurt to cooperate.” Finland smiles. Denmark is looking at his family one more time, just to make sure.

“Really, Dan. You should’ve forgotten what happened in the past. We don’t care about that anymore. We care about you know. Family helps each other, okay?” Norway seems to be upset because Denmark has been doubting his ideas. Denmark turns his head to the Norwegian man now and he hugs him tight.

“Oh Nor, okay I’m sorry… I guess I’m doubting myself so much.” The Dane giggles. Norway smiles, he is not mad at Denmark now and he doesn’t even try to get away from his hug.

“That’s better…” Norway sighs in relieve.

“Get a room, you two.” Iceland comments. The other just laughs.

“Anyway, what are we gonna name it? Something cool?” Denmark release his hug now.

“I guess we can’t do that, I come up wit the idea of the name… Nordic council maybe?” Norway is looking at his family now.

“I guess that would do.” Denmark smiles. The other agrees with it anyway.

They decide to have a big family dinner after the meeting ends. And it was decided, Nordic Council will be a name for them to have a reason to have a family meeting and see each other.

Denmark had thought that his family hates him for what he had done, turns out that they still care about each other, even they forgave him already and making sure he becomes part of them too.


End file.
